


[podfic] Newts

by Lazulus



Series: Harry Potter Works [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epilogue What Eiplogue, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Draco, except not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulus/pseuds/Lazulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m twenty-eight!” Harry said. “I’ve been an Auror for ten years! You want me to go back to Hogwarts <i>now</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Newts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Newts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093769) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Thank you to Astolat for giving blanket permission to produce remixes/sequels/podfic/fanart/translations based on her work. Once again, huge thanks to [The Oscar Cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oscar_cat/) for not laughing too much at my attempt at a Scottish accent! And thank you to Momo for re-imagining the cover art and doing a much better job of it than me!

I would like to offer my sincere apologies to any Scottish people who might listen to this, there's a good reason why I don't usually attempt accents!

**Podfic of Newts by Astolat, read by Lazulus**

1 hour 19 minutes

Download the [Audiobook / 111MB ](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/Newts.m4b) or the [MP3 / 73MB](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/Newts.mp3)

[Reblogging is love! ](http://lazulus.tumblr.com/post/147048858256/podfic-newts-lazulus-harry-potter-j-k)


End file.
